


Reflection

by vanityaffair



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Mirror Universe, No Sex, Other, Tears, alien - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:49:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityaffair/pseuds/vanityaffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world on their side is different but on our side its survival in the making.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection

Reflection  
Misa had twisted the doorknob of her apartment that she hasn't been in for 4 months.  
She walked into the lemon scent apartment and she sighed.  
Her bags held tightly in her hands and her tail carried some of the luggage.  
Its was a break in-between missions and everyone else went to do what they wanted before having to go back into space and do more reports.  
She set a bag down and she turned to close to door behind her then she grabbed the bag again and she walked through the hallway entrance of the front door into her living room.  
The living room was well kept and excatly the way Misa left it,clean and fresh.  
The walls were painted white and her apartment was mostly white everywhere.  
She walked over to the white sofa that had two red pillows seperate from each other and she set her bags down on the sofa and she sighed tiredly and she finally removed her black gloves.  
She looked around the apartment and she walked out of the living room into the open hallway that had the view.  
She had a top floor apartment that she kept payment on when she had grauduted from the Academy then soon became a Commander of a young ship called the USS Destiny with a captain who was gonna be the hell to Misa's heaven.  
She walked over to the patio and she looked over to oversighting city.  
She then walked away from the patio back into her hallway and she walked into her living room and she grabbed her bags and she put one strap bag over her shoulder and she walked back into the hallway then she stopped and she gasped and she dropped everything.  
Her reptiline pupils had widden and her ears pulled back in great fear and confusion.  
Then she had stumbled slightly and she stopped herself before she tripped over her bags.  
It was as if a presence just ghosted past her and went through her.  
Then she sniffed the air and her ears perked up.  
The scent of lemon was replaced with a very..odd scent..like...chiko(a Malien fruit that is like a strawberry but it was much bigger).  
She had followed the scent and she had walked toward her bedroom and the door was shut like always.  
She moved closer to the doorknob and she had twisted it and she pushed the door and and the the scent got stronger.  
She walked into her white bedroom and the only thing there that had color was her red pillows and red silk sheets.  
She then looked over to the mirror on her closet door.  
It was bigger than her mirror on her bathroom door and it was made for her view.  
She had stepped over to face her mirror and the scent was much,MUCH closer.  
She walked infront of the mirror and she gasped.  
Her reflection was different,it wasn't her.  
She had looked with her curvy eyebrows raising in confusion.  
In the reflection,she wore a black cloak and a black armless vest with the Empire's logo on it and black shorts and long black boots and her hair was pinned up in a long ponytail and her tail was longer and it had a ice pick like end coming out of the spear like end and her ears were up with confusion and her eyebrows were curved like they were on the outside of the mirror.  
Misa looked with great confusion so did the reflection.  
Misa was not wearing a cloak or a vest or long boots or anything black.Her hair was let down to her back and her tail didn't have a ice pick end in the middle of the spear.  
Misa was wearing her blue top with the Starfleet logo on it and her blue shorts that matched her shirt and she wore short combat boots that were black,the only thing that was black.  
"What is the meaning of this?"Misa said to no one and the reflection's lips moved with hers and Misa had stepped forward and the reflection did the same.  
They were in the same background and they were not any different beside the demeanor and clothes.  
Misa then had got close enough to the mirror to touch.Then she let her hand out and touched the mirror then suddenly she gasped and her eyes had flashed black and she was then pulled into the mirror and she didn't have anytime to react.  
A rush of energy ran through Misa's body and Misa's eyes were shut tight and her blood ran fast enough for her to feel like her heart was going to explode.  
Her body rushed and she felt like time was slowly down then it all stopped.  
Misa's eyes slowly blinked opened and she had squinted under a sharp amount of light.  
Then she heard footsteps that were away from her,coming toward her.  
Her eyes finally opened fully and she looked over to the where the footsteps were coming from and her ears perked up.  
It was that reflection she saw through the mirror.  
"Welcome."It said and Misa finally noticed she was laying flat on her back on the floor and she had sat up and she climbed to her feet.  
"Where am I?"Misa said tiredly and confused because her blood was rushing to get back to its orginal position.  
"You,well,me are in the mirror universe."Her other said and Misa had looked around and she noticed there was nothing in site just a very brightly white room with nothing inside of it.  
"Mirror universe?"Misa said in confusion as she looked at her other self.  
"The other side of your world.I'm you in the mirror universe."The other self said and Misa looked very confused as she stared into the other version of herself.  
"How?This isn't possible."Misa said trying to wrack her overdulging brain for possible logical answers but didn't have a response come back.  
"It is."She said and Misa looked up at her and then the other's hand came into view and Misa had clamped her hand down on the hand and she slowly got onto her feet and she looked around.  
"Where are we?"She asked and the other walked over to a wall and Misa watched with fascination as the other had pressed the wall with her claw and a control panel came up and she tapped in the code and a door opened and then the other turned to Misa and looked at her.  
"Come with me."The other said and Misa had stepped forward and she began to walk slowly and curiously out the room with the other by her side.  
The outside of the room was strange and familiar.  
The hall was empty and not a single person besides Misa and her significant other were the only living things there for the moment.  
"This is the ISS Destiny."The other finally spoke and she began to walk down the hall and Misa followed behind her.  
"The ISS Destiny?"Misa asked in confusion yet,she was curious.  
"Yes,In this universe The Destiny you know in your world is the ISS Destiny in this one.The Empire is a great ordeal to deal with.I,well,you is the Commander of this ship and alongside with Vanessa Jones."The other explained as they walked slowly down the empty corridors.  
"I have a captain named Vanessa in my world."Misa said and the other's eyebrows curled slightly with slight recongition.  
"Yes,But in this world,Vanessa is Empire's elite captain."The other said and Misa was surprised because in her world,Vanessa is very incompetent and foolish and very stubborn and very annoying.  
"But..Why did you bring me into your world?"Misa asked and they stopped walking and her other side turned to her and she looked with her black purple reptile eyes.  
"Because,In this world...You have two sisters."The other said and Misa's eyes widdened in surprise.  
Her mother and father said she was the only child and there was no other Malien in her family.  
"I don't have two sisters.My mother only had me."Misa responded and her other side looked at her and she sighed.  
"Our mother had three of us,In this world,we were on a mission to go to Malyene in order to get more supplies of Vinites,Then suddenly two Maliens walked up to me and they looked just like me just slightly different.One of their names where Disa and the other was Visa.They looked just like me and thats rare for Maliens to look alike unless they are twins.They told me that their mother and father died in the intergalatic war between Maliens and Dilites.Our mother and father died in it as well on Mii(means May in Malien) 5,2220,Then they said they were looking for their long lost sister who looked just like me."The other explained and Misa had looked in surprise.  
"Then we decided to take them aboard and take a blood test.It was postive that we were related and we were sisters.Mother wanted to hide them away from us because she was being decitful and she laid with another Malien and they were the children of the other man.Mother disappeared for 5 months and then she came back.Remember?"The other asked and Misa had then closed her eyes and her mind began to zoom.  
*Flashback*  
On Malyene,Mii 5,2219  
Misa was swimming through the grove that her family owned and she was playing with her pet minka(a mink like animal that lives in water only goes up on land for some sun)chasing it around and then holding it close to her chest and she was smiling,her fangs not grown fully yet.  
Then she turned to the looked at the window of the patio and her mother was pacing and she was holding her stomach and she looked as if she was hyperventilating but Maliens don't do that.  
Misa watched her mother pace and she had looked closer to see her mother clutching a curved horn that shaped almost like a boomerrang on earth and she was swam around in a circle,nevoursly.  
Misa had no idea was going on but then her minka had began to shift and move and then escape her grip looking back at her wanting to give chase.  
Misa giggled and she swam behind it and she chased it through and under the grove but she stopped and her minka then climbed onto her shoulder and wrapped its long furry body around neck and she had looked.  
Her mother was crying.  
Misa had swam over closer but out of sight over to the patio and she had got closer to her hearing range.  
Then she heard the door open and she heard it close and heard footsteps.  
"I have to leave."Her mother's voice said,trembling slightly.  
"You must.You know what may happen if Ki'ya finds out what you have done."Another voice said,unfamilar to Misa's ears.  
"Okay,I'll leave tommorrow to go to other side of Malyene,Please don't mention a word of this to Ki'ya or Misa,They mustn't know Kinkin,They mustn't know."Her mother's voice said and Misa had gasped and she heard footsteps moving towards the patio and she then bolted back into the the grove.  
Misa had got into her Malia Roses and she had sat down and she had panted slightly and she looked back over to patio side and she looked down at her minka that was now curled up in her lap.  
Misa petted its fur and she had sighed,"Where is momma going?"She said to no one and she felt as if her whole world was crashing down on her heart.  
Flashback ends*  
Misa opened her eyes and she looked over to the side and her other had looked at her and Misa finally acknowleged her look.  
"Yes,I remember it well."Misa said and she had soft tears come down her face and she felt as though she could relive that experience over and over again and she knew that if she had two sisters in this world,She probably have them in the other world.  
"Well Its time for you go.."The other said and Misa nodded and the other then walked infront of her and she smiled.  
"Just remember..In this world,You are a top Empire commander,In your world,You are Starfleet commander.You're coming closer."Her other said and then suddenly Misa was on the floor.  
Her body began to rush and Misa's mind was at the speed of light.It felt like before and her eyes were shut tight then finally...It stopped.  
Misa woke up fast and she was on her bed laying down and she was looking at her mirror and she realized..It was all a dream or Was it?  
Then in the mirror,her other side was looking at her and Misa couldn't see it but her mirror side looked at her and winked and then the presence disappeared into the air and Misa had then slowly recceded back into her red silk sheets and she had closed her eyes and went back to sleep.  
The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the Orginal or new Star Trek franchise just these characters.~


End file.
